Jitterwhack's Musical Multiverse
by jitterwhack
Summary: Like the title says. Different RWBY universes but with SONG! Mostly musicals but with added trailers. It's not Jaune-centric but I use mostly him, Weiss, Roman, and Blake since I think those four are the more musically gifted. And don't forget Neo. ;D
1. Chapter 1 (fixed)

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN:** **Made for shits and giggles plus boredom and writers block creating something.**

Musical Days

"This is one of those days, right?" Ruby asked her team as they were stuck in a theater with no exit or entrance. "One of those crazy days where we're stuck in a situation we have no idea how we got into, and now stuff happens?"

"Looks like it." Blake sighed as she took a few chairs. "At this point, I'd like to go back to when we were all in Beacon just taking tests and worrying about what to do the next day."

"Frankly, I'd like to just be back in our dorm." Weiss muttered as she inspected the place. "Although, this place does have a nice ambience."

"It's like there's nothing here to do." Yang groaned. When all four woke up in the place, Yang thought of just punching her way out but it ended up being a waste since she'd somehow punch her way back into the room with the hole magically fixing itself.

Hearing someone clear their throat, the four looked to the source and saw a silhouette in a projection room thumbing at them. When he clicked the projection light on and off, the other's tried to talk to whoever was in there.

"Hey pal. Think you can let us out?" Yang asked. "Feels like we're just wasting away in here."

The hand just urged them to take a seat and gave an ok sign. Then it pointed to the where the screen was.

"I guess he just wants us to watch a film?" Ruby thought while taking a seat.

"Is this like when we got stuck in those other dimension just watching different versions of Jaune?" Weiss grumbled. "Because if it is, I'm getting a bit tired of those."

"Maybe this one will be different." Ruby said. "There wasn't some person we never met telling us it'd be all about him so it must be about all of us."

When the lights went on and the audio started playing, the group felt a chill from the piano's tune.

* * *

 **An Affair or Something**

The scene started with Jaune kneeling broken in a rose garden with Ruby standing behind him. She had a letter in hand with a crumpled picture of Jaune and Pyrrha hugging. Instead of Ruby stating her pains, it was the blonde.

 **I grew every seed that you gave me**

 **From the moment I saw you**

 **I knew you were mine**

 **You said you were mine**

 **I thought you were mi~ne**

Getting up, Jaune wiped the tears in his eyes and faced his wife.

JAUNE(PYRRHA)

 **Do you know what Pyrrha said, when I told her what you done?**

 **She said: (Pyrrha + Jaune: You married an Icarus. She has flown too close to the sun)**

" **Don't!"** Jaune held a hand when Ruby tried to step close to him.

JAUNE(PYRRHA)

 **Take another step in my direction. I cannot be trusted around you.**

 **Don't!**

 **Think you can talk your way back into my arms (back to my arms!)**

Turning away from her, he went to the roses still hanging on the bush. At his feet, there was a small flame going.

JAUNE

 **I'm burning the roses I planted.**

 **You can stand over there if you want.**

 **I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn.**

 **I'm uprooting these roses and watching them**

Picking a rose, Jaune held it tenderly before throwing it into a pile of growing embers and ash.

JAUNE(PYRRHA)

 **Bu~rn. (Burn)**

 **I'm watching them**

 **Bu~rn (BU~RN.)**

Eyeing the letter in her hand, he shook his head before tearing more roses down.

JAUNE

 **You fell for the letter they wrote to you.**

 **You told the whole world that I brought this girl into our bed**

 **And in cursing my name**

 **You have ruined our lives**

After taking a few more roses down to burn, Jaune turned back to Ruby with a disappointment in his eyes while circling her.

JAUNE

 **Heaven forbid someone whisper "He's part of some scheme"**

 **Your enemies whisper so (you have to SCEAM!)**

When he stopped in front of her, she averted her gaze when their eyes connected.

JAUNE(PYRRHA)

 **I know about whispers(whispers)**

 **I see how you look at Winchester**

Before she should refute him, he cut her off and turned away.

JAUNE(PYRRHA)

 **DON'T!(DON'T!)**

 **I'm not naïve.**

 **I have seen huntsmen around you**

 **Don't!**

 **Think I don't see how they all fall for your charm. (All your charm!)**

 **I'm erasing myself from the narrative.(erasing myself from the narrative)**

JAUNE and PYRRHA

 **Let future historians wonder how Jaune Rose reacted when you broke his heart!**

Turning around, Jaune held a bottle of gas in his hand with the small flame still burning behind him.

JAUNE

 **You have thrown it all away**

 **Stand back watch it**

With a wave of his hand, he threw the gas onto the roses. In one quick touch, the whole garden was set on fire.

JAUNE (PYRRHA)

 **BU~RN.(BU~RN~)**

 **Just watch it all (Just watch it all)**

 **BU~RN.(BU~RN~)**

The huntress fell to her knees in shock seeing all of the hard work put into the garden destroyed so easily. Looking at her husband, he was crying too but he was also angry.

JAUNE

 **And when the time comes**

 **Explain to your children**

 **The pain and embarrassment you put your husband through**

Turning around, she saw her two kids huddled together in fear at their parents fighting.

 **When will you learn**

 **They aren't my legacy**

JAUNE and (PYRRHA)

 **THEY ARE YOUR LEGACY!**

 **If you thought you were**

 **Mi~ne (Mine~)(MINE~)**

There were flashes of when Ruby saved Jaune to their dates then marriage, and then flashes to the first child and then the second. Then the scenes became gloomier with Jaune drinking with Pyrrha, Ruby walking with Cardin, the children turning away from Jaune, and then walking into a broken rose garden. Then Pyrrha appeared and took Jaune away while she and her children burned in the garden.

 **Don't! (Don't)**

Ruby woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Turning to her side, she saw an empty space next to her and a messy room with shards from a broken mirror still on the floor. Outside the garden was ruined, but not burnt.

* * *

When the song ended and the lights turned on, the group tried to wrap their heads around this. It sounded like Ruby was the one that cheated, but then it became Jaune was the one that cheated? But if he was the cheater, why was he acting like the victim in the song? Was the letter a lie, then?

"I think Ruby was the one that cheated." Blake voiced her opinion. When all eyes were on her, she tried to explain. "In the song, Jaune said Ruby put him through pain and embarrassment. Plus he said they aren't his legacy, so they must belong to someone else."

"But I would never cheat!" Ruby wiped a tear.

"Different universe, remember?" The cat faunus reminded her. "I cant say if that version of you really did cheat or not since we don't have all the answers and everything was through that Jaune's perspective."

"So there's a chance that other me didn't cheat?" Ruby asked her friend.

"There's a chance neither of you cheated and it was all a huge misunderstanding." Weiss answered her. The song really put her down and it almost hit close to home with the scene of a broken family.

"The clip was sort of Jaune related, but at least he wasn't the center of it all." Blake tried to assuage the whole thing. "But who knew he and Pyrrha could sing, right?"

Her plan to dampen the whole thing wasn't that successful.

"Whoever is up there!" Yang shouted to the projection room. "Can we have something _not_ depressing? Also not related to Jaune that much? It's like overdone by now. This was a first clip, but it was too depressing."

Yang's answer was the lights turning off for another movie to play.

* * *

 **Avenue Q (Sucks to be me)**

The scene opened up to a building with Roman of all people coming out to take out the trash.

"Morning Roman." Blake greeted her fellow tenant.

"Morning Blake." Roman sighed in frustration.

"How's life?" She asked.

"Disappointing." He unloaded in one word.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"The catering company laid me off." He pouted.

"I'm sorry." She tried to sympathize.

"Me too. I mean look at me." He scratched his head. "I'm ten years out of college and I thought- No."

"What?" Blake asked intrigued,

"No, it sounds stupid."

"Aww, come on." She egged him. He shook his head and decided to unload it all.

ROMAN

 **When I was little I thought I would be (Blake: What?)**

 **A big comedian on late night TV! (Blake: Hahaha)**

 **But now I'm thirty-two and as you can see**

 **I'm not (Blake: Nope)**

 **Oh well! (Blake: Mhm)**

 **It sucks to be! (No.) It sucks to be me. (No!)**

 **It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three.**

 **It sucks to be me.**

"You think your life sucks?" Blake raised a brow.

"I think so." The ginger challenged.

"Your life's not so bad." She shook her head.

BLAKE

 **I'm kinda pretty**

 **And pretty damn smart (Roman: You are.) Thanks**

 **I like romantic things like music and art**

 **And as you know I have a gigantic heart**

 **So why~**

 **Don't I have a boyfriend?!**

 **FUCK!**

 **It sucks to be me** (Roman: Me too)

 **It sucks to be** (Roman: It sucks to be me!)

ROMAN

 **It sucks to be Roman**. (Blake: and Blake)

 **To not have a job.** (Blake: to not have a date.)

BOTH

 **It sucks to be me**

Suddenly they heard arguing as two girls came out of the building.

"You're not my mother Weiss.." Ruby shouted over Weiss' nagging.

"Yo, Red. Ice Queen." Roman called them over. "Can you settle something for us?"

"Ah. Certainly." Weiss complied.

"Who's life suck more? Roman's or mine?" Blake asked.

Both girls looked at each other and answered at the same time. "Ours!"

WEISS (RUBY)

 **We live together** (Ruby: We're close as we can get)

 **We've been the best of buddies** (Ruby: Ever since the day we met)

 **So she knows lots of ways to make me really upset!** (Ruby: WHA!)

 **OH! Every day is an aggravation**. (Ruby: Come on that's and exaggeration!)

 **You leave your clothes out! You put your feet on my chair!**

RUBY

 **Oh yeah?**

 **You do such anal things like ironing your underwear** (B + Roman: Hahahaha)

WEISS

 **You make that very small apartment we share~**

 **A HELL!**

RUBY

 **So do you!**

 **That's why I'm in hell too.**

WEISS

 **It sucks to be me~**

RUBY

 **No. It sucks to be me~**

BLAKE

 **It sucks to be me~**

ROMAN

 **It sucks to be me~**

ALL

 **Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be?**

 **It sucks to be me~**

All four soon start humming to chorus two times. Then Velvet came out.

"Why you all so happy?" She asked.

"Because our lives suck." Ruby answered.

"Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly?" She said condescendingly. "Hah!"

VELVET

 **I come into this country for opportunities**

 **Try to work in Menagerie Deli**

 **But I am Mistrali!**

 **But with hard work I earn two master degrees!**

 **In SOCIAL WORK!**

 **And now I'm a THERAPIST!**

 **But I HAVE NO CLIENTS!**

 **AND I HAVE AN UNEMPLOYED FIANCE!**

 **AND WE HAVE LOTS! OF! BILLS! TO! PAY!**

 **It sucks to be me!**

 **It sucks to be me!**

 **I say it suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck sucks!**

 **It sucks to be me**

"Excuse me?" Jaune came down the street. "Sorry to bother you. But I'm looking for a place to live."

"Why are you looking out here?" Velvet asked.

"Well I tried Avenue A, but so far everything is out of my price range." Jaune said sheepishly. "But this area looks a lot cheaper. And look a for rent sign."

Blake looked to her side and saw there was a for rent sign next to her window.

"You need to talk to the superintendent." Roman told the blonde. "Hang on. I'll get her."

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"YO! PYRRHA!" Roman shouted.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" An angry woman's voice grumbled as the redhead walked out of the building.

"Oh my gosh. It's Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune gasped.

"Yes I am." Pyrrha thumbed herself.

PYRRHA

 **I'm Pyrrha Nikos**

 **From Pumpkin Pete's branded oats**

 **I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks.**

 **Now I'm broke**

 **And now I'm the butt of everyone's joke**

 **But I'm here, the superintendent!**

 **On Avenue Q~**

ALL

 **It sucks to be you**

"You win." Blake said unanimously.

ALL

 **It sucks to be you**

"I feel better." Roman agreed.

PYRRHA

 **Try having people stopping you to ask:**

 **Where is F.I.L.S.S?**

… **It get's old.**

ALL

 **It sucks to be you**

 **On Avenue Q**

 **It sucks to be me**

 **On Avenue Q**

 **It sucks to be you**

 **On Avenue Q**

 **It sucks to be us**

 **But not when we're together**

 **We're together**

 **Here on Avenue Q~**

 **We live on Avenue Q~**

 **Our friends do too**

' **til our dreams come true**

 **We live on Avenue Q (Jaune: This is real life)**

 **We live on Avenue Q (Ruby: You're gonna love it)**

 **We live on Avenue Q (Here's your key)**

 **WELCOME TO AVENUNE Q!**

* * *

Yang couldn't stop laughing the whole time. Her three friends were in there and victims to a sucky life.

"I'm happy single, just so you guys know." Blake pouted with arms folded.

"Where is this guy getting these clips!" Weiss fumed. Although she could imagine her and Ruby killing each other if it was just them in one small apartment.

"We live on Avenue Q." Ruby hummed the song.

"Ruby, please stop." The heiress begged her partner.

"I cant believe my parents stole my money." Pyrrha voiced her opinion. "Thinking it over, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Don't worry Pyrrha." Blake assured the champion. Realizing she was there, she snapped back. "Pyrrha?!"

"And us too." The rest of team JNPR waved.

"When did you guys get here?" Weiss asked.

"Since the first clip." Jaune answered awkwardly. "We thought it'd be best to not be there while stuff was still …fresh."

The whole group became quiet after remembering the first song. They know it was another universe but it was still weird.

Sensing the awkward feeling in the air, the projector thought to play something else that was funny.

* * *

Gay or Mistralian

The scene opened to Weiss with friends and Roman sitting in a bar eyeing everyone coming in. It was their time to play a game of gay or straight. Every target they got so far was obvious, and it was time for Weiss to choose a target. When a man with blue hair walked in, she gave a nudge to be passed around and pointed.

WEISS  
 **There! Right there!** **  
** **Look at that tanned, well tended skin** **  
** **Look at the killer shape he's in** **  
** **Look at that slightly stubbly chin** **  
** **Oh, please, he's gay** **  
** **Totally gay!**

The others eyed the target and had mixed conclusions.

REN  
 **I'm not about to celebrate** **  
** **Every trait could indicate** **  
** **A totally straight expatriate** **  
** **That guy's not gay** **  
** **I say not gay** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **That is the elephant in the room** **  
** **Well, is it relevant to assume** **  
** **That a man who wears perfume** **  
** **Is automatically, radically fae?**

JAUNE  
 **But look at his coiffed and crispy locks** **  
**  
WEISS  
 **Look at his silk translucent socks**

REN  
 **There's the eternal paradox** **  
** **Look what we're seein'**

BLAKE  
 **What are we seein'?** **  
**  
REN  
 **Is he gay~?** **  
**  
WEISS  
 **Of course he's gay!** **  
**  
REN  
 **Or Mistralian?**

Everyone paused as they thought it over. Looking at the man, they felt he was also Mistralian.

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Ohhhh~** **  
** **Gay or Mistralian?** **  
** **It's hard to guarantee** **  
** **Is he gay or Mistralian?**

ROMAN  
 **Well, hey, don't look at me!** **  
**  
BLAKE  
 **You see they bring their boys up different** **  
** **In those charming foreign ports** **  
** **They play peculiar sports**

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **In shiny shirts and tiny shorts** **  
** **Gay or foreign fella?** **  
** **The answer could take weeks** **  
** **They both say things like "Ciao, Bella"** **  
** **While they kiss you on both cheeks** **  
**  
WEISS  
 **Oh, please** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Gay or Mistralian?** **  
** **So many shades of gray**

ROMAN  
 **Depending on the time of day** **  
** **The South go either way** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Is he gay or Mistralian, or-?**

Yang got up and pointed at the blue haired man when she saw him giving people he passed a smirk.

YANG  
 **There, right there!** **  
** **Look at that condescending smirk** **  
** **Seen it on every guy at work** **  
** **That is a metro, hetero jerk** **  
** **That guy's not gay** **, I say, no way** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **That is the elephant in the room** **  
** **Well is it relevant to presume** **  
** **That a hottie in that costume** **  
**  
BLAKE  
 **Is automatically, radically**

REN  
 **Ironically, chronically** **  
**  
YANG  
 **Certainly, flirtingly** **  
**  
ROMAN  
 **Genetically, medically** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG

 **Gay, officially gay**

 **Swishily gay, gay, gay, gay, gay…**

The group paused when they saw him sit next to a woman waiting at a table. They recognized her as May Zedong, who a lot of them thought was a lesbian.

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG

 **Damn it!** **  
** **Gay or Mistralian?** **  
**  
REN  
 **So stylish and relaxed**

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Is he gay or Mistralian?** **  
**  
REN  
 **I think his chest is waxed** **  
**  
BLAKE  
 **But they bring their boys up different there** **  
** **It's culturally diverse** **  
** **It's not a fashion curse** **  
**  
REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **If he wears a kilt or bears a purse** **  
** **Gay or just exotic?** **  
** **I still can't crack the code** **  
**  
NORA  
 **Yeah, his accent is hypnotic** **  
** **But his shoes are pointy toed**

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Huh** **  
** **Gay or Mistralian?** **  
** **So many shades of gray** **  
**  
COCO  
 **But if he turns out straight** **  
** **I'm free at eight on Saturday**

REN, WEISS, ROMAN, BLAKE, NORA AND YANG  
 **Is he gay or Mistralian?** **  
** **Gay or Mistralian?** **  
** **Gay or Mistra-** **  
**

"Wait a minute." Jaune leaned in to the table. "Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try."

"The floor is yours." Ren motioned for him to go.

Nodding, Jaune walked over to the table where Neptune and May were sitting. Spying a nametag on the man's chest he smoothly sat across while the others peeked from their seats.

"So, Mr. Vasillas." Jaune asked Neptune when he was close. "This alleged affair with Ms. Zedong has been going on for...?"

"Two years." The bluenette answered smoothly.

"And your first name again is...?" The blonde feigned ignorance to make it seem as if his questions were harmless.

"Neptune." He said casually.

"And your boyfriend's name is...?" Jaune asked quickly with the same tone.

"Sun." Everyone gasped and Neptune cupped his mouth in panic. "I-I, sorry! I misunderstood! You said "boyfriend" I thought you said "best friend." Sun is my best friend"

"You bastard!" Sun stood up from his table behind them and grabbed Neptune by the shoulders. "You lying bastard! That's it! I no cover for you no more! Peoples, I have a big announcement."

Everyone leaned in to hear what it was.

SUN  
 **This man is gay AND Mistralian** **  
**  
ENSEMBLE  
 **Whoa!**

SUN  
 **And neither is disgrace** **  
** **You gotta stop your bein'** **  
** **A completely closet case** **  
** **It's me, not her he's seein'** **  
** **No matter what he say** **  
** **I swear he never, ever, ever swing the other way** **  
** **You are so gay, you big parfait** **  
** **You flaming one man cabaret**

NEPTUNE  
 **I'm straight!** **  
**  
SUN  
 **You were not yesterday** **  
** **So if I may, I'm proud to say** **  
** **He's gay**

ENSEMBLE  
 **And Mistralian!** **  
**  
SUN  
 **He's gay** **  
**  
ENSEMBLE  
 **And Mistralian!**

SUN  
 **He's gay** **  
**  
ENSEMBLE  
 **And Mistralian** **  
** **And gay**

NEPTUNE  
 **Fine, okay, I'm gay** **  
**  
SUN/ENSEMBLE  
 **Hooray!**

* * *

Blake and Weiss were quiet but for different reasons. Blake's was to stop herself from laughing at the situation she saw. No offence, but she did think Sun and his team were gay or at least bi. Looking over to the others, Nora and Jaune were laughing loud with Yang on top of the two to support herself. It wouldn't be a surprise those three would be laughing loud.

"So are a lot of people from Mistral mistaken for gay?" Ruby asked Pyrrha.

"It's one of the reasons I try not to get a local boyfriend from there." The champion answered. "It becomes a headache to figure out who is straight or not."

"Neptune is not gay!" Weiss pouted. Those who were in the song besides Weiss had an iffy face. "What?"

"Truthfully, my gaydar was tipping both ways when he came in with Sun." Yang admitted to the heiress.

"I wasn't that conscious when we first met, but I had a feeling even when he flirted with you." Blake agreed.

"It felt like he was trying too hard to be suave and masculine." Pyrrha added.

"Oh please, like Jaune's a better example?" Weiss shot back.

"Hey!"

"Looking at Jaune, he's a dork." Yang put up her case. "Also a nerd in his comic book way. His flirting: textbook straight dork. My gaydar sense was so dead looking at him. He's obviously straight no matter how hard you try to tip the gaydar upward."

"I have a point of reference." Blake added. "Yang's dad. She's shown videos of him, and the two act so much alike it's obvious both aren't."

"Come on, guys!" Jaune pouted. Remembering seeing Yang's dad, he quirked a brow. "And me and Mr. Xiao Long look or act nothing alike!"

"It's so cute how you don't see it." Yang pinched his cheek.

"I also found his 'reading material under his bed.'" Nora waggled her eyebrows. "Let me tell ya. That stuff got me hot under the shirt~. And I like men."

"Nora!" Jaune blushed.

"Ninja girls, jungle girls, army women, and so much more." The ginger went on. "Looks like he's into women with power and authority."

"Kill me now." Jaune cried.

The others perked at what he was into. Some of them weren't interested, but they were wondering what the material looked like. It would give them a sort of teasing material on him.

"Whoever is up there? Can you please just play something to stop this conversation? It's getting uncomfortable." Jaune begged the person in the projection room.

The projector's response was to flick on and off repeatedly before making a 'pblt!' sound before turning off.

"Oh come on!" The blonde shouted.

 **END**

 **AN: Yes. Jitterwhack did a react story. But he did it in a musical way. A dead (not literally) fanfic author gave me this idea and helped me out with the lyrics before he washed his hands off the fandom. YOU WILL BE MISSED MR. AUTHOR WHO SAID NOT TO GIVE HIS NAME! I LOVED SOME OF YOUR STUFF!… AND THANKS FOR SOME OF THE ADVICE ON MY SERIOUS-ISH STORIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 2:** Tears and laughs

"Is it me or have we been sitting here for months?" Nora asked.

"Feels like it." Ren shrugged. "We're given a bit of a break time to just relax and share thoughts on what we saw but it's not like we could get out of here."

"Same like those other places, only whoever is in the projector room doesn't wanna come down and talk to us." Yang sighed.

"But it's not like whoever is in there is ignoring us completely." Pyrrha added. "He or she has been kind enough to listen to our requests."

"Yeah, that's true." The brawler agreed. "I wonder when the next-"

Before Yang could finish her sentence, the lights dimmed and the projector was on again.

"Nevermind, it's already happening." Yang said, focusing on the screen.

* * *

 **Canon-ish  
If I could tell him(her)**

It was after the group reached Haven Academy and were resting. As Jaune sat alone in his room staring at his sword and shield with Pyrrha's metal forged into it, Nora and Ren came in to join him.

"She thought you were amazing, y'know." Nora leaned on her leader's shoulder.

"I still don't know what she saw in someone like me." He sighed.

"She said a lot." Ren replied. "Whenever you weren't around, she'd talk the world about you."

"Really?" Jaune asked unsure. "Like what?"

Sharing a look, the ninja and the pink bomb thought it over befor deciding to share.

"Well," Nora started.

NORA  
 **She~ said  
There's nothing like your smile  
Sort of subtle and perfect and real.  
She~ said  
You never knew how wonderful  
That smile could make someone feel**

Nudging Ren, the ninja patted Jaune on the shoulder with a smile he was struggling to keep.

REN **  
And she~ knew  
Whenever you get bored  
You scribble stuff on the cuffs of your jeans.  
And she~ noticed  
That you still fill out the quizzes  
That they put in those teen magazines**

NORA **  
But she kept it all inside her head  
What she saw, she left unsaid  
And though she wanted to  
She couldn't talk to you  
She couldn't find the way  
But she would always say:**

She choked a bit, so Ren took over.

REN **  
If I could tell~ him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
How he's everything to me  
But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him**

"Did she say anything else?" The blonde leader asked with tears held back.

"About you?" Nora wiped a tear almost slipping.

"Never mind, maybe this is enough." Jaune shook his head. He could feel it was hurting the two to share.

"No, no, no, no, no she said, she said so many things!" Nora tried to explain. "We're just trying to remember the best ones. So, um-"

NORA **  
She~ thought  
You looked really pretty, er  
It looked pretty cool when you tried to have a mature stare**

"She did?" Jaune asked embarrassed. He remembered feeling dorky when he did it back then.

"Honestly, she thought it was more adorable than cute." Ren told the real truth and gave a short laugh. Nora slugged his arm for that.

NORA **  
And she~ wondered how you learned to dance  
Like all the rest of the world isn't there**  
 **But she kept it all inside her head  
What she saw, she left unsaid  
If I could tell him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
How he's everything to me**

By then, all three were not holding back as tears rolled.

J+R+N **  
But we're a million worlds apart**

NORA **  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell her**  
 **If I could tell her**

REN **  
But what do you do when there's this great divide?**

JAUNE  
 **She just seemed so far away**

NORA **  
And what do you do when the distance is too wide?**

JAUNE **  
It's like I don't know anything**

REN + NORA **  
And how do you say**

JAUNE(PYRRHA)  
 **I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)  
But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell her  
If I could…**

Sniffling, the three embraced and stayed that way.

"I think my heart got punched in the dick." Yang held her chest after the song ended.

"I died in a universe?" Pyrrha panicked.

"Someone get me a defibrillator, two bottles of hot sauce, and a KNIFE to cut my weeping heart out!" Ruby bawled into her hood.

"Make it two." Nora cried next to her.

"Dammit projector room person." Jaune wiped his eyes. "Can you stop giving us depressing stuff? It's like you enjoy collecting our tears."

 _Plbt!_

"Oh, screw you!" The knight turned away and stewed in his seat.

"Personally, I'd like something to laugh at to forget about that song." Pyrrha looked to the projector room. After she didn't get a response, she added one more word. "Please?"

 _Ding!_

The lights dimmed once more and the screen started to play. It just goes to show that being polite can show better results.

* * *

 **Everyone's a ritto bit racist**

"Say, Blake, can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked the cat faunus next to him as they were walking back to their dorm.

"Sure." Blake shrugged as they continued walking.

"Well, you know Neon Katt from the tournament?" He started.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Well, she's a cat faunus, and you're cat faunus." He continued.

"Right." Blake let him continue. It was probably a question about the differences between cat faunus.

"You're both cat faunus." He said the obvious.

"Yeah." She rolled his eyes.

"Are you two related?" He finally asked.

"What!" She stopped, putting her basket down. "Jaune, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." He shrunk back, feeling ashamed. "I was just asking."

"Well, it's a touchy subject." She said with hands on her hips. "Not all faunus are related. What are you trying to say, huh? That we all look the same to you? Huh, huh, huh?"

By now, Blake had Jaune up against the wall with her eyes glaring at him.

"No, no, no, not at all." Jaune shook his head. "I'm sorry, I guess that was a little racist."

"I should say so." She took a step back, and taking her laundry basket. "You should be much more careful when you're talking about the sensitive subject of race."

"Well, look who's talking!" It was Jaune's turn to put his basket down and put his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?" The cat faunus quirked a brow while putting her basket down again.

"What about that special Faunus island you told me about." He pointed out.

"What about it?" She still didn't see the problem.

"Could someone like me go there?" He motioned to his whole self.

"No." Blake said a little repulsed. "We don't want people like you-"

"Aha! You see?!" He pointed a finger at her.

JAUNE  
 **You're a little bit racist.**

She bawked at the accusation. She pointed a finger back at him.

BLAKE  
 **Well, you're a little bit, too!**

JAUNE  
 **I guess we're both a little bit racist.**

BLAKE  
 **Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...**

JAUNE **  
But I guess it's true**

BLAKE  
 **Between me and you, I think**

BOTH  
 **Everyone's a little bit  
Racist, sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go around committing  
Hate crimes~.  
Look around and  
You will find,  
No one's really  
Color-blind.  
Maybe it's a fact we all should face~.  
Everyone makes judgments…  
Based on race.**

"Not big judgments, like who to hire or who to buy a newspaper from." Jaune shook his head.

"No!" Blake agreed strongly.

"No, just little judgments like thinking that Vacuan busboys should learn goddamn manners!" The blonde huffed.

"Right!" She nodded with a thumbs up.

BOTH  
 **Everyone's a little bit racist  
today~  
So, everyone's a little bit racist.  
Okay~!  
Ethnic jokes might be uncouth,  
But you laugh because they're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks~.  
Everyone enjoys them.  
So relax!  
**

"All right, stop me if you've heard this one." Jaune held Blake up to tell a joke. "There's a plane going down and there's only one parachute.  
And there's a rabbi, a priest-"

"And a Mistralian!" Blake clapped, familiar with the joke.

"What'd you say, Blake?" Pyrrha walked up, hearing her ethnicity.

"Uh…" Blake sweated, being caught.

"You were telling a Mistral joke, weren't you!" The champion glared accusingly.

"Well, sure, Pyr, but lots of people tell Mistral jokes." Her partner tried to reason.

"I don't." The redhead huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, of course you don't. You're from there." The blonde rolled his eyes. "But I bet you tell Atlas jokes, right?"

"Well, sure I do." She smirked, with a small chuckle. "Those stupid Atlesians!"

"Don't you think that's a little racist?" Jaune wagged a finger with a raised brow.

The redhead stopped her chuckle realizing it was true. "Well, darn. I guess you're right."

Blake twirled before pointing a finger at Pyrrha.

BLAKE  
 **You're a little bit racist.**

PYRRHA  
 **Well, you're a little bit, too~.**

JAUNE  
 **We're all a little bit racist.**

PYRRHA  
 **I think that I would have to agree with you.**

JAUNE & BLAKE  
 **We're glad you do.**

PYRRHA  
 **It's sad, but true!  
Everyone's a little bit racist…  
all right?**

JAUNE  
 **Alright.**

BLAKE  
 **Alright.**

PYRRHA  
 **Alright!  
Bigotry has never been exclusive-ly tight~**

ALL  
 **If we all could just admit  
That we are racist  
A little bit,  
Even though we all know that it's wrong~  
Maybe it would help us…  
Get along!**

"Brothers, do I feel good!" Jaune sighed.

"Now there were some fine upstanding humans!" Pyrrha nodded.

"Who?" He scratched his head.

"The Brothers!" Pyrrha smirked. Blake blinked at her statement.

"But Pyrrha, they are faunus." The cat faunus corrected.

"No. The Brothers are human." The champion disagreed.

"No, they're faunus!" Blake pushed.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're human!" Pyrrha got in Blake's face.

"Guys." Jaune cut in, separating the two. "The brothers are monochrome."

Letting it sink in, the three devolved into laughter getting his meaning.

"Hey guys, what are you laughing about?" Scarlet walked out of his dorm hearing them laughing.

"Racism!" Pyrrha gasped for air after the laughter ended.

"Cool." He shrugged.

"SCARLET!" Velvet came out with a basket of laundry. "You come back 'ere! Take down your grundies!"

"What's that mean?" Jaune scratched his head at the term.

"Um." Scarlet blushed, coughing into his hand. "Undies."

The three shred a look before laughing once more.

"Hey, don't laugh at her! How many languages do you speak?" He defended his wife.

BLAKE  
 **Oh, come off it, Scarlet!  
Everyone's a little bit racist.  
**

SCARLET  
 **I'm not!**

JAUNE  
 **Oh, no?**

SCARLET  
 **Nope! How many beastiental girl-friends you got?**

"What? SCARLET!" Velvet gasped at what her boyfriend called her.

JAUNE  
 **Scarlet, buddy,  
Where you been?  
The term is Menage-Valean!**

VELVET  
 **I know you're  
Not in-ten-din' to be~,  
But callin' me Beas-ti-en-tal  
Is offensive to me!  
**

"I'm sorry honey." Scarlet hugged his wife apologetically. "I love you."

"And I love you." Velvet hugged him back.

"But you're racist, too." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." She admitted with no shame.

VELVET  
 **Atlas has all the money  
And Vale has all the powuh  
And I watch in a theatuh that  
chah-ges by the hour!**

"Me too!" Jaune agreed.

"Me too!" Blake seconded.

"I can't even get in one!" Pyrrha pouted.

ALL  
 **Everyone's a little bit racist.  
It's true~.  
But everyone is just about as racist  
As you!  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
And everyone stopped being so P.C.~,  
Maybe we could live in  
Harmony~!**

VELVET  
 **Evreh-one's a littuh bit racis'!**

* * *

Everyone was quiet for a while until it was Ruby that raised her hand.

"Let's all be honest guys." She scanned them all. "Raise your hand if you've ever tried to copy Velvet's accent."

Showing that she was honest, she had her hand up to show she wasn't going to judge since she was guilty too. Next to her, Yang raised her hand along with Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Weiss wagged a finger.

"Is it comfortable in that glass house of yours, Weiss?" Blake asked her teammate.

"Can you really not get into a theater, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, hoping to change subject.

"Not for what the song implies, Ruby." The champion soon explained. "I can't go into a theater without fans bombarding me. But the song implies that I can't go into theaters because I'm from Mistral."

"Why?"

"Because most of the pirated movies come from Mistral." Pyrrha sighed dejectedly at her country's shame. Glancing to the side, she recoiled seeing Nora with her scroll out shamelessly rewatching the last songs. "Thanks for upholding the stereotype, Nora."

"I hear my name. What?" The ginger looked up.

"C-can whoever's up there put something else on before we have a full on race war?" Jaune begged whoever was in the projector booth. "Please?"

When the lights dimmed, Jaune was glad it wasn't a raspberry.

* * *

 **Fragments: Jaune Gaiden**

The scene started all black until an orchestra started. A spotlight then turned on and it was Ruby dressed in her signature cloak and a dark suit and one eye lilac instead of silver. The skin around the lilac eye was also scarred like it was burnt.

RUBY  
 **How does a bastard, orphan,  
Son of a whore, and a huntsman  
dropped in the middle of a war target spot  
in a Mistralian village,  
which was burnt into asunder  
Grow up to be a champion and hunter**

Another spotlight turned on and it was Ren with his hair in a man bun also wearing a black suit. He also sported a black metal chin guard with fangs designed near the bottom lip.

REN  
 **The Mistralian champion brother that lost a father  
got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
by being a lot smarter  
by being a self starter  
at just twelve  
He saw his village turn to a slaughter**

Yang was the next to show up with a mechanical arm and short hair only she was dressed in a white sun dress.

YANG  
 **And on that day while families and friends  
were running away somewhere safe,**  
 **he struggled and kept his guard up.  
He didn't know of the future  
that he was gonna be a part of.  
The brother got shot at Haven's door.  
That was the starter**

Another spotlight and Adam of all people stepped out without his mask showing red eyes and a flask at his side. Like Yang, he was wearing white too.

ADAM  
 **Then Atlas rule came, and martial law reigned.  
His mom saw Mistral freedom drip,  
dripping down the drain.  
Found his sister at a temple,  
rebellion in her brain.  
But he did not refrain, he  
braced himself for pain.**

RUBY  
 **Well the word got around.  
They said "This kid is insane man!"  
Stole an Atlas flag  
And made a cowl for their champion.  
"Start your preparation,  
cuz kid you're going far!  
And world'll know who you are."  
Who are you man?!**

Next to Ruby, Jaune showed up wearing an eyepatch and a paint splotched white cowl draped over him.

JAUNE  
 **Outer Circle Champion.  
I'm the Outer Circle Champion.  
And there's a million things I haven't done.  
But just you wait. Just you wait.**

Pyrrha showed up next to Jaune in a dress similar to the dance only white. The dress showed her midriff presenting two scars on each side.

PYRRHA  
 **At fourteen, his father split.  
Blown to bits, by mine-hidden.  
Three years later, see Jaune's mom deathly sick bed-ridden.  
Laying in her own sick, the scent thick.  
**

COMPANY  
 **And after days later, his mother went quick**

Glynda showed up behind Ruby, and she was also wearing a black dress.

GLYNDA  
 **The eldest of his sisters in prison,  
because of genocide.  
Left him with nothing but ruined pride,  
cut him deep inside.  
But a voice saying:**

GLYNDA AND COMPANY  
 **Jaune Arc, you gotta better yourself**

GLYNDA  
 **He started retreating and reading every  
treatise on the shelf.**

RUBY (COMPANY)  
 **There woulda been nothin' left for someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a sense of resolution  
Started speakin', singing for the peace of a free land!  
Showing Mistral light of what it means to be a free man!**

 **(Scanning) for every truth he can get his hands on.  
(Planning) for the future  
See him as he sits in  
the Bullhead flying off into new lands.  
Mistral's sending their champions.**

COMPANY  
 **Outer Circle Champion (Outer Circle Champion)  
The Prism Project is waiting for you.  
You could never back down.  
You'd rather push defeat, a-si-i-i-ide.**

 **Oh~!  
Outer Circle Champion (Outer circle Champion)  
What will Remnant's people sing of you?  
Will they know what you overcame~.  
Will they know you rewrote the game~.  
The world,  
will never be the same~! O-o-oh!**

RUBY  
 **The ship is at the landing pad, see if you can spot him. (Just you wait)  
Couple of champions risen from the bottom (Just you wait)  
The higher ups destroyed his rep, all of Remnant forgot em.**

Weiss came in wearing her usual clothes next to Yang, while Sun appeared next to Adam in a black suit.

ADAM & WEISS & YANG & SUN  
 **WE fought with him**

Ozpin came in with Oscar in a wheel chair with both wearing white.

OZPIN/OSCAR  
 **Me? I died to him.**

Raven appeared next to Glynda wearing white in contrast to Glynda's black dress.

GLYNDA & RAVEN  
 **Me? I trusted him.**

Blake and Neo came up between Pyrrha and shared the mic with her. And just like Pyrrha they were also wearing white dresses.

PYRRHA & BLAKE & NEO  
 **Me? I loved him.**

Ruby took center stage with arms wide and tears in her eyes.

RUBY  
 **And me? …I'm the damn fool that shot him!**

There was a pause before Ruby took her place with the others.

JAUNE (COMPANY)  
 **There's a million things I haven't done.  
(But just you wait~!)**

RUBY  
 **WHO ARE YOU MAN?!**

ALL  
 **OUTER CIRCLE CHAMPION**

* * *

Everyone's jaw was hung open even when the lights turned on. It was weird seeing slightly older versions of themselves looking so scarred and sad.

Ruby was taking it the hardest because her character openly admitted to cutting Jaune. It sounds minor with a word like cut instead of slice, but remembering what her weapon was it was understandable.

"I… feel like there's a really huge story in there." Weiss broke the ice. "It's like the song compacted a whole years worth of stories into an intro."

"Like what was that story about champions?" Pyrrha prodded. "And a prism project. It sounds ominous, like some sort of collection."

"Whoever is up there, can we have some sort of explanation for that one?" Blake shouted to the projector booth. "The other songs were easy to understand but this one was a bit hard to wrap around."

Hearing some shuffling and a few drawers opening, a wire-bound book was thrown out and caught by Blake. Seeing the title **Fragments** on it, she took note how thick the whole thing was. If she estimated, it was close to three hundred pages plus.

"No time for your slow reading." Yang yanked it out of her hands. Plopping it on Ruby's lap, she patted the book. "Ruby, speed read."

Pouting, Blake covered her ears to not hear any spoilers Ruby would give. Taking a glimpse, the cat faunus saw her leader's face shifting to different emotions and at some point even blushed before flipping pages faster. Once she got to the end, Ruby was sniffling.

"So explanations, Rubes?" Her older sister asked.

"It was so sad and noble." Ruby wiped her tears.

Alarm bells going in Blake's head, she covered her human ears and flattened her cat ears while humming to drown out whatever Ruby was saying. It took about twenty minutes until Ruby finished.

"That is a beautiful story I'd never want to read or see more than once." Weiss wiped a tear.

"Just from the summary you gave, its heavy." Jaune leaned in his chair. "I'm a bit grossed out about the incest scene. I don't know why you had to share that part, but everything else was great."

"Jaune, weren't you paying attention?" Pyrrha wiped a tear. "It had to be told to show how it brought out the truth along with the decision."

"And technically, it wasn't incest." Ruby pointed out. "They just lived in the same household and while one of them never knew the truth."

"I liked my character's portrayal in this." Ren voiced out. "His role was innocent, but he was brought in and all his shifts and growth was justified."

While the others continued talking, Blake sneakily took the book and read it with ears still covered.

"By the way, what's with the songs mostly having Jaune singing in them?" Yang asked. "I mean, his roles in some of these weren't major, but he still has more screen time than me."

"Maybe because he's a better singer than you." Ruby pointed out. Seeing her older sister sputter and fume, Ruby put it out straight. "Yang, you're only as good as you think you are."

"I-I can totally sing!" The brawler fumed.

"You mean that howling you do in the bathroom?" Weiss huffed in disgust. "At least Jaune's campfire songs have intelligible lyrics and a tune."

"Aww, thanks Weiss." The knight blushed.

"We're comparing it to Yang, so it's not like it's a huge feat to be prideful of." The heiress shot him down.

"That's it!" Yang blew up. Looking to the projector, she had her eyes burning red. "Hey! Play something with me as the lead singer! I'm gonna show this popsicle who's got the real voice."

 _Pblblblblblbt!_

"…Okay, now I know how you feel Jaune. That's just insulting."

"I know, right?"

 **END**

 **AN: I'm not sure if Yang can sing or not. She had a band in chibi, but they did more bashing than singing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a fanfic parody. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **AN: Hoo-wee I am stressed. Nearly graduating, planning to move and get my own place out of my parent's roof, get a job while still trying to make a visual novel that can sell, F**KING THESIS is a nightmare. Finished my internship, coping with a teetering state of depression that is (not really) cured by distracting myself with other things, and toxic relationships. Yeah.**

 **ANYWAYS! Let's get some entertainment and laughs.**

 **Chapter 3**

The scene faded in to a familiar cabin in the woods with Taiyang sitting on his porch looking at a tree near his home. Sighing, he closed his eyes and started singing.

 **See the tree, how big it's grown  
But friend it hasn't been too long  
It wasn't big  
I laughed at her and she got mad,  
The first day that she planted it  
Was just a twig**

The memory showed Summer holding a dead twig in her hand and sticking it into the dirt with a defiant pout. Tai told her it was pointless since the twig was already dead.

 **Then the first snow came and she ran out  
To brush the snow away  
So it wouldn't die  
Came runnin' in all excited,  
Slipped and almost hurt herself  
And I laughed till I cried**

The next shot showed Summer goofing up as she tried to parkour her way back into the house but slipped on her wet boots. Yang was in the shot hugging her while both adults laughed at the incident.

 **She was always young at heart,  
Kinda dumb and kinda smart  
And I loved her so  
And I surprised her with a puppy  
Kept me up all Christmas Eve two years ago  
And it would sure embarrass her  
When I came in from workin' late  
'Cause I would know  
That she'd been sittin' there and cryin'  
Over some sad and silly late, late show**

Tai was now looking at a selfie he took a long time ago of him holding his red faced wife with the TV in the background still on showing a sitcom at night. He remembered he ended up sleeping on the couch for days because of that. The dad's eyes started watering remembering how silly and nice it was.

 **And honey, I miss you and I'm bein' good  
And I'd love to be with you if only I could**

Looking away from the photo he looked to the family car and remembered how it wasn't always how it looked now. It used to be more of a wreck until his late wife crashed it into a Grimm on the road.

 **She wrecked the car and she was sad  
And so afraid that I'd be mad  
But what the heck  
Though I pretended hard to be  
Guess you could say she saw through me  
And hugged my neck  
I came home unexpectedly  
And caught her cryin' needlessly  
In the middle of a day  
And it was in the early spring  
When flowers bloom and robins sing  
She went away**

 **And honey, I miss you and I'm bein' good  
And I'd love to be with you if only I could**

Reaching behind him, Tai grabbed a photo album full of pictures of his family. Turning pages, there were shots of him and Summer with his kids laughing and playing, birthday parties, first haircuts, pregnant Summer, first day of schools, and just shots of husband and wife.

 **One day while I was not at home  
While she was there and all alone  
The angels came  
Now all I have is memories of honey  
And I wake up nights and call her name  
Now my life's an empty stage  
Where honey lived and honey played  
And love grew up  
And a small cloud passes overhead  
And cries down on the flower bed  
That honey loved**

Wiping a lone tear that leaked out, Tai put the photo away and stared at the tree near his house.

 **And see the tree how big it's grown  
But friend it hasn't been too long  
It wasn't big  
And I laughed at her and she got mad  
The first day that she planted it,  
Was just a twig**

* * *

The sisters from Patch felt a sense of guilt and worry seeing their dad singing. It also felt like another kick to their heart seeing all those fond memories of their mom.

"We should really call dad more often." Ruby commented, wiping tears still leaking out.

Yang nodded, feeling like this was a bit of a reality check to them. People could move on, but it didn't mean things could still come back. And sometimes we still need something to keep us together.

The content didn't hit the others as hard as the sisters, but they could sympathize. After a few minutes of the projector giving them time to compose themselves, the lights dimmed down once more.

* * *

 **Fragments (United)**

The scene started in an all white room with Ruby standing in the center. Piano music echoed as the scene zoomed on Ruby's eye's opening with mic in hand.

RUBY **  
If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love**

Weiss appeared in all white like the wind next to Ruby and took the mic from her hand. Twirling, she gave Ruby a smile that had Ruby wide eyed with shock.

WEISS **  
When we see the way you act  
Wondering when we're coming back**

Pyrrha soon appeared with a flutter of red leaves next to Weiss and shared the mic with the heiress.

PYRRHA **  
We could do about anything  
We could even learn how to love like you**

Handing the mic back to Ruby, both gave a departing smile before leaving in snow and leaves. Ruby chased after them with a desperate look in her eyes but couldn't reach them. Falling to her knees, she looked dejected and tired.

COMPANY **  
Love like you**

Adam appeared from behind the hooded girl without his mask on.

ADAM **  
I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true**

Jaune then appeared in front of her with white cape on and a proud smile on his face.

JAUNE **  
'cause we think you're so good  
And we're nothing like you**

When ruby tried to grab hold of the two men, they disappeared like the last two and left her alone. Spinning where she stood, Ruby was close to falling but was caught by Oscar who started spinning with her.

OSCAR **  
Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think we're so special**

After they stopped spinning, Oscar gave her one last hug before he too disappeared. Looking down sad once more, Ruby felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw Blake without her bow and an apologetic smile on her face.

BLAKE **  
If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love**

As she disappeared like the rest, there was only one more person for Ruby to see. Looking in front of her, there stood her big sister with hand on her hip and a proud smirk. Not wasting any time, Ruby rushed forward and hugged her tightly feeling the warmth she gave.

YANG **  
When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you**

As Ruby continued to hug Yang and not let go, the world continued to get brighter until everything was all white. She soon jolted up and saw she was in a hospital bed with a tanned hand grasping her own. Looking to her other arm, she had a little bundle of joy with tufts of blonde hair with red tips. Forming a small smile, she grasped the hand in hers and nuzzled the baby in her other.

RUBY  
 **Love like you  
Love me like you**

* * *

As the lights flicked on, the audience sniffled at the beautiful song. Blake was full on sobbing on how the lyrics fit each character greatly.

"My heart was punched in the nuts again." Nora sobbed while clutching Ren's arm. "But it feels invited."

"S-stop crying, Nora." Jaune blinked a tear threatening to come out. "You're gonna make me cry."

"She-*sob* She was afraid to be a mother." Yang said inbetween sobs. "But the others told her she was the best at loving."

Weiss and Pyrrha couldn't say anything over the tears and shared a napkin to dab their eyes.

"I feel something deep inside." Ren admitted over all the sniffles and sobs. "After seeing that, I have a craving for something on the romantic level."

The others blinked at his request. A few minutes after getting over the last song, Yang looked up to the projector.

"Yo! I still haven't gotten a song with me as the main singer." The brawler pouted. "You got my dad, a group, Jaune, Blake, heck- even Roman to get major roles! What gives?"

 _Pblt!_

Somehow, Yang knew that would happen. Sighing, she sat back down and waited to see if Ren's request was heard.

* * *

 **Fate and Destiny (scrapped idea)**

Jaune the farmer and dreamer didn't know why he hesitated.

Here he was in front of one of the fire king's children's room with a cleaver hidden in his sash ready to swing at her exposed throat once close. And not just any child of the fire king, it was Pyrrha, the soldier that tormented him in the streets the moment he found a ring from the stars.

She personally invited him into the temples on her birthday as a special guest. For all the times she's chased him, she still believed he was a minstrel. All it would take was the use of his ring and he'd lost to her. Then he could use his cleaver and-

"Jaune?" She leaned with arms behind her back and an innocent smile on her face. "Could you I request a song from you? I've heard so many other minstrels play in the temples today but they were all gifts for my father."

She was so close. So vulnerable with no armor or weapon. So why is it he hesitated to kill her? For some reason, he couldn't shake dreams of living a happy life with this woman far away from the temples and the soldiers inside. It stirred him badly that it conflicted with what he felt he should do.

Sensing his nervousness, Pyrrha asked him if he was okay.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside." He said shakily. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide."

"Poetry." Pyrrha gasped as she mistook his accidental rhyming for his performance. Taking a seat, she let him perform.

"I don't have much money but, boy if I did." He sighed, remembering all the coins he gave away to those who needed it more. "I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor but then again no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show.

The daughter of the fire king was unsure where he was going with his poetry. There was no longer any rhyme and he was starting to mumble to the point it was ruined.

"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do." Jaune gulped as he edged close to her window.

Thinking that he was going to disappear on her, Pyrrha stood up quickly and was about to grab him but halted when she heard him sing out into the streets.

JAUNE **  
My gift is my song~**

The commoners outside heard him and immediately lit their lights as the silence in the streets was disturbed. Turning back to Pyrrha, the two gazed at one another with unsure feelings blossoming.

 **And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world **

Picking up a stringed instrument Pyrrha kept close, he plucked a few chords until he had a melody to follow.

 **I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on **

Nudging to the window, he stepped out and urged her to follow him. Looking out into the streets, Pyrrha saw the commoners looking up to the minstrel playing and were awing at his performance. Some of the people joined him by playing their own instruments and humming.

 **So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue!  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen~**

Dropping the instrument and holding her hand, the blonde dreamer twirled her in a dance and used his ring. Pyrrha felt that weightless freedom she remembered when touching him and soon found herself on the rooftops in the streets.

 **And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done**

Turning to the temples and then back to Jaune, Pyrrha twirled in happiness to be far away from the toxic environment.

 **I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind!  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world **

Feeling that they had to go back, Jaune took her hand once more and pulled them back into the temple of Pyrrha's room. Instead of feeling sad to be back inside her room, she felt happy that there was joy outside the temple.

 **I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

* * *

Many of them were dumbfounded except for Nora and Ren. They know their leader can sing great but just needed the proper confidence for him to soldier on.

Pyrrha didn't last halfway through the song and actually swooned after the lyrics about her eyes were said. Ruby got stuck humming the chorus while Blake and Yang were fanning themselves imagining someone singing them a personal song. As for Weiss…

"This bothers me." She glared at the screen. "If Jaune can actually sing, then what the heck was that poor performance he gave me before the dance?"

"I was trying to be spontaneous and romantic." The blonde embarrassedly admitted.

"You mean he didn't serenade you with the song he practiced a long time playing?" Ren asked Weiss. Leaning back, he pinched his nose and groaned. "That explains so much now."

"Yeah. We thought you were just cold and didn't appreciate his work." Nora added her two scents. Turning to her leader she raised a brow. "What happened?"

"Can we just not?" Her leader crossed his arms and averted looking at any of them. "It's in the past now, so let's move forward. In fact, let's see if there's another song coming up! Preferably with something I'm not singing in."

After a few seconds the lights dimmed and the projector played once more.

* * *

 **Ren Likes Blondes(Carmen)**

Lie Ren has always been attracted to blonde girls. Traveling around with Nora, he's seen many women of diverse hair colors but blondes always stood out to him. It was something about their personality and shine that always caught his gaze. And none caught his gaze more than Yang Xiao Long.

Finding out that Weiss invited all of her team to an opera, he low keyed manipulated his leader to speak with Ruby about getting them to join. Nudging Pyrrha into thinking it'd make a good chance to get close to the blonde knight made it so much easier to get Weiss to relent. The only problem was: He hated opera! Once the intro started, he was out like a light.

When he woke up, the ninja found he was on stage in a tunic.

"What the-?" Ren looked at his garb.

 **RUBY  
FIGARO! FIGARO! FIGARRRRO!**

"Ruby?" He looked to the little leader singing at the top of her lungs while holding a rope.

 **RUBY  
FIGARO! FIGARO! FIGARRRRO!**

"Ruby, what's going on?" "Weiss?"

"Look at me Ren. Look at me!" "I'm a-"

 **WEISS  
SAD~ UGLY~ CLO~WN  
A SMALL SAD UGLY CLO~WN OH~ BOOHOOHOOHOOO~**

"What the heck is going on?" He muttered, trying to find the exit. Wandering a bit he found a stage with some stares leading up to some sexy feet in a fine dress.

Looking up, Ren gulped and couldn't turn away seeing Yang giving him a seductive stare.

 **YANG  
I'm Yang Xiao-Carmen  
And awfully charmin'  
I guess you noticed by the way you stare  
You're not bad either  
Let's take a breather  
And we can talk about my golden hair**

From the corners of the stage, other students and extras came out to join in singing.

 **COMPANY  
Her golden hair!  
You're standing there!  
Why don't you introduce yourself to Yang?**

"She's pretty like a blossom." Pyrrha nodded.

"Also pretty awesome." Blake added.

"Go on Ren. The love bells have sang." The little reaper gave him her blessing.

Sweating profusely for being put in the spotlight, Ren tried to think of lyrics and what to say to Yang. Matching the tune, he started.

 **REN  
My name's Don Lie Ren  
I think you're a ten  
I really want to give you some romance  
Um… My shoes are leather, good for this weather  
Yang Xiao-Carmen please give me a chance**

 **COMPANY  
Give him a chance  
For some romance  
Why don't you ask the lady for a dance?**

"It's time for his decision." Blake agreed.

"A life or death mission." Pyrrha clapped at the drama.

"Do it, Ren. Make your stance." Ruby encouraged with a shove to Yang's direction.

Suddenly thunder and lightning filled the stage as the stage sky turned red. Then swooping down on an Ursa was Nora dressed in Viking armor.

 **NORA  
Yang is a lightweight  
Gaggling geek bait  
I'm gonna smash her!  
That stealer of men!**

Stomping hard on the Ursa's head, it turned to dust immediately to emphasize she meant business.

 **NORA  
Yang is a loser  
How could you choose her?  
How could you do that?  
Why, Lie Ren?!**

 **COMPANY  
Why, Lie Ren? (2x)**

 **NORA  
To show my contempt  
Her picture I shread!**

Taking out a picture of Yang in a sexy pose, Nora tore it to pieces and stomped on it for good measure.

 **BLAKE  
Nora's a Viking**

 **PYRRHA  
Pretty exciting**

 **NORA  
I'm gonna knock her  
Right on the head!**

"Nora, I'm way stronger than you." Yang puffed her chest out. "How are you even going to beat me?"

"With my watermelon hammer!" Nora sang with fire burning in her eyes.

"Your watermelon what?" Pyrrha blinked, not expecting that answer.

"MY WATERMELON HAMMER!" The Valkyrie shouted, pulling a watermelon stabbed onto a pole out of nowhere. "Hey Yang. Your acts done!"

Smashing the floor, there was a fissure that traced up to Yang and had her fall under the stage. Before Ren could go down to get her, stage hands quickly boarded up the hole so no one else fell in. While he tried to pry the boards open, Nora snapped her fingers and had the stage hands cover her to change her costume to Yang's.

"Errhm." The ginger coughed with a feathered fan covering her face to get Ren's attention.

"Yang?" The ninja hoped, seeing the same dress.

"Yang?! Hmmph." Nora snorted as she revealed her face and hair donned in nice curls.

 **NORA  
Just like I stated. She's overrated.  
A big no brainer with enormous tits.  
You should forget her. I'm so much better.  
My name's Carm-Nora and I'm hot with wits.**

 **COMPANY  
She's hot with wits!  
And supple tits!  
Her name's Carm-Nora and the shipping fits.**

Ren was slowly getting used to the fact that Yang was out of the picture now and just went with Nora's antics. Joining her in a dance, he found himself not feeling so nervous around her.

 **NORA  
Come join my band of gypsies**

 **GYPSIES (SCARLET + SUN + NEPTUNE)  
We're touring 50 cities.**

 **NORA  
With you my gypsie band will be~  
complete**

"Perfect." Nora sighed as she held Ren in her arms. "Nothing can get better than this."

"Hold it!" Someone shouted from atop some stares. Up on top was Jaune dressed as a matador.

"It's Jaune-camillo!" Most of the girls except Weiss swooned at seeing him.

"Thank you very much." The blonde smirked.

 **JAUNE  
I'm so fine! The girls know I'm divine.  
I'm so sublime  
It's really true you know.  
Check out my cuspidor.  
I'm what you're cuspidor.  
I'm what you're looking for.  
Nora wont you dump that guy and come watch my bull fights.**

"Bull fights, huh?" Nora acted intrigued to get Ren jealous. Judging by how the ninja was silently fuming, it was working.

 **JAUNE  
Bull fights and sword fights  
Rolling in manure.  
Blows to the head  
I can endure.  
Fighting bulls is what I want in life.  
Plus I could use a wife.  
And several fashion tights.  
In shades of blue, Nora please say I do.**

Once Ren saw the ring in Jaune's hand, he lost it and tackled the blonde to the floor.

"Raaah!" The ninja shouted as he pounded on Jaune's face.

"Ouch! Ren! Stop!" Jaune pleaded through al the blows. "You're supposed to kill Nora in a jealous rage! Ow! This isn't in the script!"

As the curtains closed, there was only a small awkward clap from one person in the audience. All the while, the sounds of Jaune getting beat up was still heard.

* * *

"…At least we finally got to see Yang sing." Ruby said as things were so awkward.

Nevermind the random coupling, the whole thing felt so out of character for everyone that it was like looking at someone else in their bodies.

"I got casted as a sad ugly clown." Weiss grimaced with eye twitching.

"It could've been worse." Blake shrugged.

"I got casted as a sad! Ugly! Clown!" Weiss started shouting. "All the while, Yang get's leading lady?! I call hacks! Nay! Bribery!"

Of course Weiss was bitter for not getting casted as leading lady.

"What? I totally nailed that role." Yang huffed. "Didn't you hear my singing?"

"Please. You're pitch was too low where it mattered it felt poor." The heiress criticized.

"I'm about to pitch you low you're gonna feel poor." The blonde shook a fist. "I finally got a main singing part! Let me have this!"

"Fine! But I expect for me to get a main singing part later on." Weiss relented.

All the while, team JNPR was avoiding it all. They've already accepted that the flicks weren't really them. Whatever was said or done on screen was not them. Even if it was awkward.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Well, while they try to settle who is the best/powerful in the Unthinkable Growth world, I'm trying to make the next chapter for UG.**


End file.
